How to Capture The Kids
by xConboltx
Summary: With the rest of the household away for a few days, Yoshimori Sumimura has his brother to worry about. Times like this can be an issue to begin with, but things take a turn when the mischevious Gaku and Tachi come by for the night. With al the madness they cause, a simple game turns into something more. WARNING: Underaged intercorse, Incest, Yaoi nature. do not read if a problem.
1. Chpt 1: Hell Uprising

With the rest of the household away for a few days, Yoshimori Sumimura has his brother to worry about. Times like this can be an issue to begin with, but things take a turn when the mischevious Gaku and Tachi come by for the night. With al the madness they cause, a simple game turns into something more.

Yoshimori lied prone on his bed, staring up blankly at the revolving ceiling fan, les crossed over one another. It had only been an hour since his grandfather, Shigemori, and his father, Shuji, had left on "personal bussiness" for the next three days, leaving the house to Toshi and him. Toshi wpuld be home soon, but Yoshimori still pondered what to do. The smell of a freshly baked cake lingered in the air from earlier, a task he had already completed (with minor property damage). Tokine was gone to; was everyone out to abandon him today! What could be so important that everyone besides himself would go?!

There was a click at the door, and Yoshimori walked in to find Toshi already taking a peice of the cake. "T-Toshi! You can't just eat that!" he cried, yanking at his hair. His ampathetic brother looked at him with large eyes, licking the remainder of the pink frosting from his fingernails. Something churrned in Yoshimori, but he threw away the thought at once. "What do you expect a kid to do with a fresh cake sitting out unattended to? Throw it out? Besides, it's going to good use this way."

"Good use?!"

"Anyway-"

"You can't just change the topic-!"

"I brought some friends over from school to stay the weekend if that's ok. Couldn't get rid of them even if I wanted to."

"Who are they?"

"Them," Toshi said, pointing a finger out at Yoshimori. There was a second pause before two bodies collided with the older boy, crashing him into the ground face first into the carpet. Gaku Mikawajima and Taichi Komagome stood on top of him, one foot on his head like a slain beast. "Haha! I told you we'd get him, didn't even notice a thing!" Tachi chuckled. Yoshimori pushed them off ad got up shouting, "what the hell was that for you asswipes!" Gaku and Taichi just sat laughing, running off further into the house. "Don't bother chasing them," Toshi said just as his brother took a step toward them, "it'll just encourage them. They should burn out in 23 minutes."

"Is that ANOTHER peice of cake?!"

"See ya, Yoshimori."


	2. Yoshimori and Gaku

Yoshimori held Gaku on his lap, caressing his suprisingly muscular arms for his age. Gaku laid his head into Yoshimori's chest, lettin the older boy move down to his legs without a word. His hands moved down to his thick thighs and his fingers pinched at the hem of Gaku's underwer. "Gaku, do you really want to do this?" Yoshimori said, other hand on the boy's butt. Gaku nodded, hugging Yoshimori close. "Don't stop now... I-I liked it." So Yoshimori went on with his feeling of Gaku, eventually moving his hands under his sleveless shirt and pulling it over his head. He rubbed his warm skin and broad chest while Gaku got comfortable enough to do some exploring of his own. Yoshimori removed his own shirt, and Gaku's hands smoothed over the scars on his back and the rippling muscles in his stomach and shoulders. They were defined with creases and power. While Gaku sat, it began to get uncomfortable when something started prodding him in his butt. "Yoshimori," he squeaked, "there's something poking me. Is it a bug?!"

"You're gonna find out in a second, kid." Yoshimori rolled over, putting Gaku beneath him. He kicked off his shoes and socks and rushed in to nip the boys' neck, who squealed, but in seconds melted into the sensation. He wrapped his arms around Yoshimori's neck, pulling him in closer and tossing his legs around his wait. Yoshimori bit at his neck, letting his tongue trail up to his ear and around it. Gaku's breathing went rigid, his toes wriggling in exitement. He saw beneath Yoshimori's pants an extrusion, probally what was poking him, but whatever it was, it was huge. Yoshimori went for his own pants, unzipping them in one motion and throwing both his pants and underwear to the floor. Seeing Yoshimori's cock, Gaku flushed red all over and suddenly the room got stuffy and hot. Yoshimori went for Gaku's pants to, glad to find that the boy wasen't even wearing underwear to begin with, and tossed them to the floor. Now he could press his bare body to his without anything blocking, Yoshimori's cock already leaking precum and shivering to feel the inside of the younger boy.

Scooping up a liquid from a container, Yoshimori stroked his hefty pecker hard, slathering it in the lubricant. Gaku's member was small, but it too was throbbing. Yoshimori took Gaku by the hips and pulled his legs as far as they could around his hips and viciously shoved himself into Gaku, causing the boy to whine in pain. Gaku squirmed, but Yoshimori held him fast, whispering for him to "get used to it." Gaku hadn't adjusted, but it didn't stop Yoshimori from beginning to move in on him, coming out and in the boy, getting deeper and deeper with each push. Gaku's nails dug into the bedsheets, scooping handfuls of them. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying, tears streaming down from his eyes. Yoshimori's rod stabbed at his prostate repeatedly, hitting harder over time. Gaku felt Yoshimori getting faster, and soon it felt like a jackhammer going off in his ass. The bed started banging into the wall from the intensity of Yoshimori's fucking, metal clanging and his panting. Sweat rolled down off his forehead, covering his body in a slick veil. Gaku felt a strong , dry orgasm come up, crying out, "Yoshimoriiiii!"

The sound of his cries egge the older boy on more, causing him to thrust as hard as he could, tearing further into Gaku. Gaku's tears were flowing helplessly now as he jerked back and forth like a ragdoll. Yoshimori gave one last push, holding it in and putting every pit of pressure into Gaku before erupting his hot cum in him like a volcano. After a few more tiresome thrusts, overflowing his ass and spilling some out onto the blankets, Yoshimori fell exhausted, holding the already dozing Gaku by his side.


End file.
